redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Inazza Snowrudder
Pronunciation: inn-OZ-a Gender: Female Species: Sea Otter Place of Origin: Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus' Wintering Grounds Appearance: Somewhat small, spare, firm-muscled adolescent sea ottermaiden, with the fuzzy whiskers, big feet, and smallish rudder of the species. Fur is a striking shade of auburn red, save for a pure white rudder. One eye is pale brown and the other is pale blue. Whiskers are whitish; nose is indigo black. Wears a black strapless corset/tunic tied with gold thread, over an off-the-shoulder poofy white shirt; this is belted with a bright violet silken sash, which bears a bluish shooting-star pattern and has gold tassels at the end. Has a similar, longer sash tied about her head and ears like a bandanna. Also wears a black ribbon choker with a bluestone pendant. Carries a long silver squiggle-bladed dirk, worn thrust through the sash; also weilds a small bow and quiver of gull-fletched arrows, but doesn't always wear this. Personality: Fiesty; nickname is "Miz Firy Wiry". Very outspoken and outgoing. Never disobeys orders, but isn't afraid to give her opinion when she thinks it's needed. Has an alarming penchant for being right, sometimes annoyingly so. Backstory SPOLERS! IF YOU'VE NOT READ ''Little Flower YET YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS. '' Inazza's parents were members of a traveling performing troupe; her mother gave birth to her while the circus was in its winter hiatus, near the old Loamhedge ruin. Her name was loosely based on that of the kind healer weasel Zina, who helped to deliver her. Inazza was only a few weeks old when her parents were both killed by vermin, who were seeking out a deserter from their ranks. Feeling the disaster was somewhat his fault, Zina's mate Vaccar talked his wife into taking in the young cub as their own, sailing off with her in their goodbeast-crewed ship the Reckless. Inazza grew up as a sailor alongside Zina's other three children; they looked on her as one of them, even though they all knew she was not a weasel. Her favorite brother was the quiet Trent, whom she constantly annoyed and pestered good-naturedly, especially on the subject of whose aim was better with a bow; she also enjoyed teaching her "baby" sisters Blake and Azlyn some of her acrobatic stunts. Inazza had incredible balance. Her favorite spot to hang out was the bowsprit; she would stand on the tip to feel the breeze. Sometimes she would dangle halfway off it, much to the alarm of her family and shipmates. She also liked to pull other acrobatic stunts in the rigging, which was hardly suprising as her late father was a highly-skilled acrobat. Whenever the paths of the circus and the ship crossed, Inazza would join as a temporary guest-star of sorts, usually performing as a tightrope walker. As she was also a dead shot with a dagger, she sometimes performed as a knife-thrower alonside the shrew Ellex. Because of the fame of both her families, and the fact she was very pretty, Inazza had several suitors call on her when she became of age. However, none of them satisfied her adoptive parents, and she was not interested in having a mate. This changed when she met the outcast otterprince Lysander Brookfire and rescued him from the island he was marooned on; he was, initially, surly and uncommunicative, but Inazza fell for him because he reminded her of Trent. He eventually fell for her, too, and gained her parents permission to wed her. He later joined the crew of the Reckless, as his wife would have hated to leave her beloved ship. Some seasons later, Inazza became pregnant. Lysander insisted they travel inland to Redwall or Salamandastron, where there were proper infirmaries; Inazza refused point-blank, trusting Zina's healing skills, and wanting her little one to be a "proper seabeast born on the main." She won out the argument, giving birth to identical twin daughters in her own cabin, with Zina in attendance. She and Lysander named the pair Pearl (after Inazza's late mother) and Taura (after Lysander's late mother). Inazza was unanimously elected the captain of the Reckless when her parents retired; she kept that position for dozens of seasons until her death from old age. (THIS IS ONE OF MY AVATAR CHARACTERS) Category:Sea Otter Category:Otters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Females Category:ScottyBlue's Avatars Category:Little Flower Characters